In mobile communication devices, attachments to messages, such as e-mail, are not generally downloaded until an attempt is made to open an attachment. In some situations, a plurality of different messages may be sent to a communication device, with each of the plurality of messages having the same attachment, for example if multiple copies of the same e-mail are forwarded to the communication device and/or if different e-mails having the same attachment are transmitted to the communication device in attempt to gain the attention of a user of the communication device (e.g. in a reminder e-mail). If the same attachment associated with each separate e-mail is opened, then the attachment will be redundantly downloaded to the communication device, which is a waste of bandwidth and also increases costs to the user, especially as the attachment is generally saved in a memory of the communication device the first time it is opened.